Shadow's Memorys
by turkZidane
Summary: Chapter 2 up, Sonic finally meets up with Shadow but what will he think when he finds out that Shadow doesn't remember him?
1. Shadow is alive!

Shadow lives 

I do NOT own any of the sonic characters but I do sorta own Alex who you shall meet later on. Word of Warning Shadow may seem a bit on the weak side what was not intended it just happened so please don't hurt me I'm a huge shadow fan too

__

'Also everything written like this is someone's thought but you could have fingered that out right?'

****

Shadow's memory 

A fire burned softly in a fireplace across the room from the bed where someone moaned in his sleep. His eyes suddenly popped open and were blinded by the light that came from the lamp at the bedside table. "Where I am?" he said just above a whisper. He tried to get out of the bed but was held back by a sudden rash of pain across his body. '_I can't remember any thing' _a face appeared in front of him. '_Maria' _"finally your awake" the girl said putting a cool wet towel over his forehead. There was a sudden shock of pain as the cool water socked in the cuts on his head. "I was quite shocked to see you fall from the sky" the soft Voice came from the 14 year-old-girl as she socked more of his cuts and burns on his arms. "Maria" he whispered and ran his gloved hand over her left check. She quickly moved his hand away from her face. "Sorry but my name is Alex not Maria" the Girl sighed. "But your face looks just like Maria's" He said and tried to stroke her face again but Alex stopped him. "What's your name" Alex asked trying to leave the topic of this other Girl. "I am Shadow," He said lifting his arm drop to his side. "Well Shadow your wounds will be all healed in about a week" Alex smiled and got up then walked across the small room. "Maria don't leave me again" Shadow said his Voice still not above a whisper. Alex looked back before she left the room. _'Who is this Maria he specks of?' _She closed the door as quietly as possible he needed some time alone to rest. 

****

A little time later 

Shadow had tried to move many times but like always the pain from his burns kept him from moving very far. After Shadow had given up tried to move he kept calling for the Girl he thought was Maria but she never came. _'Maria why are you leaving me again?' _Shadow stared up at the blank ceiling thinking of the past. _'Why can't I remember anything? I do remember Maria… and the ARK but I have this feeling there is some important that I should remember'_ "hey" Came Maria's voice "Maria" Shadow smiled Weakly his was still in pain from his wounds. "I keep telling you my name is Alex" Maria's voice said and Shadow sighed. "I have some Food for you" Alex said coming into Shadow view. Alex slowly helped Shadow sit up on the wall and he often yelled in pain. Alex placed a bowl of soup in his lap on a tray so it didn't burn him. "Maria I can't move that well how can I eat this" Shadow asked Alex still thinking she was Maria. "Shadow you have to stop telling your self I'm someone I'm not" Alex Said scooping up some soup with a spoon. "You look just like her… you must be her" Shadow said with a look of confusion. Alex blew on the soup and brought it up to Shadow's mouth and he opened it to eat. "Shadow How old are you" Alex Asked. "I… don't know" Shadow sighed before Alex put another spoon full of soup in his mouth. "How old do I look" Shadow asked. "I'm not sure myself because you're a hedgehog but a good guess was 18, 19 maybe" Alex said and another spoon fall went into Shadow's mouth. "How long until I can get up and walk" Shadow asked and Alex placed the last spoon fall into his Mouth after he asked it. Alex put the tray to one side. "My Mother says you'll be fine in a week and she's a good doctor" Alex said and stood up. "I'm going into Town now Shadow" Alex told him. "I don't won't do be alone" Shadow said still siting up on the wall. "Sorry but I have to go" Alex said and closed the door. 

Half a week later

Alex sat on the sofa in another room from the one where Shadow had been sleeping. Alex had her head resting on her hand what in turn was propped up but her elbow. It was sad to think about him, he still thought she was Maria even after the time she spent an hour trying to get him to call her by the real name. Alex picked up the T.V remote and changed the channel. '_I hope he gets well soon so he can go find this Maria' _there was a loud creek as the door opened. "Maria…. I can walk again" Shadow's voice came from behind Alex. "Wow that's great Shadow" Alex smiled looking over the top of the sofa. "Do you remember anything else?" Alex asked and Shadow Smiled. "I do" Shadow said. "What?" "I fell from space," Shadow said and Alex's mouth dropped open. "From Space?" Alex said shocked. "Is there something wrong with that?" Shadow asked. "If you fell from space you should of burned up into nothing" Alex said and Shadow stood silent. "You should be dead," Alex said. 

****

Another 4 days later

Shadow had found out that Alex lived in an area filled with trees and think under growth. And the closest town was called Station Square. Shadow was out the back cutting up logs for the fireplace. "Hey Shadow" Alex called walking around the side of the small house. "Yeah Maria… Alex" Shadow smiled and Alex smiled back. "I'm going to Station Square would you like to come?" Alex asked. "Sure" Shadow said dropping the load of logs he had in his hands. 

A little while later Alex and Shadow was walking through Station Square and Shadow was loaded down with many shopping bags. They had both got many strange looks as they passed from shop to shop but none of these looks bothered them until a voice shouted out. "SHADOW YOUR ALIVE" both Alex and Shadow turned around to see a blue hedgehog stand across the room. 

What ya think, good? Bad? Please review id I get many I'll continue ^_^


	2. Shadow and Sonic meet again

Shadow lives 

I do NOT own any of the sonic characters but I do sorta own Alex Word of Warning Shadow may seem a bit on the weak side what was not intended it just happened so please don't hurt me I'm a huge shadow fan too

__

'Also everything written like this is someone's thought but you could have fingered that out right?'

****

Shadow's memory 

It had been quiet in Station Square for the passed week. The loud sound of engines could be heard even from the Station Square hotel swimming pool. Sonic the Hedgehog lifted his shades up so he could see clearly over the warm water. He watched as a group of teenage girls played at the far end of the pool throwing a ball back and forth. He sighed loudly. _It's nice to see everything peaceful but it's so BORING! _Sonic's mind yelled at him. Just then Sonic noticed out the corner of his eye something climb out the pool waters and shake itself off. Sonic smiled he know what it was. "Hey little guy what you doing way out here" He shouted and everyone looked over to him. With one swift jump Sonic landed softly in front of the small Choa "how did you get out of the Chao world" Sonic smiled down at it and the Chao waved back at him with a little smile of it's own. Sonic bent down to pick him up by it set off at top speed through his legs and into the hotel. "Whoa I forgot how fast I made him," Sonic said to himself then noticing everyone starring at him. 

Alex was getting changed in a small cubical in a clothing shop while Shadow stood around looking at the different clothes on sale. Shadow pulled out a T-shirt and looked over it. _I don't understand these. Why do humans wear these I don't _Shadow's mind started to race with many thought's about himself and the different between him and Maria's kind. He looked at the T-shirt again it was a dark blue colour. _Maybe I should try it on _Shadow's mind said as he entered an empty changing room. Shadow jumped at the sight of the black demon starring back at him. _Is that me? _Shadow's dropped the shirt on the floor and took a step closer. The Dark Hedgehog also took a step towards him. "I look so…evil!" Shadow said aloud. "What did you say Shadow" Alex's voice came from the room next to his. "Nothing Maria" Shadow said quickly. A sigh was heard from the other cubical "Shadow I'm ready to go are you?" Alex said now from outside his. Shadow took one last look at his reflection "yes" He sighed. 

Everyone in the street quickly turned around at the sound of Sonic laughing his head off. After Sonic had chased the Choa into the high street someone had by mistake had knocked over the Chao what then turned around and with it's breath set fire to the man's leg. Sonic quickly run over and picked up his Choa what started to fidget gleefully while in Sonic's hands. When Sonic turned around he saw someone he never expected to see. _Is that Shadow? _Sonic thought to himself. _My god it is… but how can ANYONE survive a fall from space? _The cute young girl Shadow was while turned around and saw him. "Oh wow SONIC!" She smiled and so did Sonic. Sonic had got 'en many fans from the countless a moment of times he'd saved the planet so this was an everyday thing. The Girl grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him over. "Shadow I never thought I'd see you again" Sonic shouted he put out his hand to shake hands with Shadow but he did nothing. Alex was lost and stood looking between the two hedgehogs. "Shadow?" Sonic said in a confused voice Shadow also Looked back with the same look. "Do you know him Shadow?" Alex asked. It took Shadow a few seconds to think about the answer. "No" was Shadow's only answer. Sonic's mouth Dropped open "wha!" Sonic couldn't form the rest of the word. "I don't remember ever meeting you" Shadow said. Sonic for once was at a lose for words. One of his greatest enemies who was slowly becoming his friend didn't know him. "Shadow I have to be back in 5 minutes do you want to stay here" Alex asked the dark Hedgehog. "I'll come back with you" Shadow replied and they walked away. Sonic just stood there with his mouth hanging open and the Choa still squirming with joy in his arms. 

Well there it is Sonic has found out Shadow has lots his memory and doesn't know what to think about it all. 

I know that was a short chapter but I'll be working on the next one real soon please review and say what you think about it and many what you would like to happen next cya next chapter ^_^ 


End file.
